Alchemist Meets Mechanic
by AnnaMay-Nutt
Summary: An EdxWinry fanfic, it's really different from the show in some ways, such as Ed and Winry don't know each other at all at the beginning XD
1. Chapter 1

**ALCHEMIST MEETS MECHANIC**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA...BUT ONE DAY IT SHALL BE MINE! MWAHAHAHAH! SHOTSHOTSHOTSHOTSHOT**

Authors note: Okay, I was talking to my friend (EdxWinry on here, Taunathetundrawolf on DeviantART) on YIMand she said I should write an Ed/Winry fanfic, so here is the first chapter of it! I hope you guys like it, please review! XD

A mechanic named Winry Rockbelle was toiling alone in her room over some automail.

"Ugh, this is some hard machinery..." she groaned. The doorbell rang. "Damn..." Winry grumbled as she put down her tools and walked to the door. She made her way downstairs and opened the door to find a young-looking boy with blonde hair standing on the doorstep.

"Excuse me, but..." he said.

"Go home to your Mom, it's way past your bedtime! You're like, 10 years old!" Winry snubbed.

"WHO DID YOU SAY IS SO SMALL YOU COULD JUST CRUSH HIM BUT HE'D FIT IN THE CREVACES OF YOUR SANDAL! I'M FIFTEEN DAMNIT!" the boy screamed.

"EH? Well, you must not drink much milk then, or you'd be taller!" Winry snapped.

"STOP CALLING ME SMALL!" the boy yelled stamping his foot against the ground.

"Ugh, let's stop arguing, it's making my headache worse..." Winry groaned holding her head in her hand.

"Grrr...okay..."

"I'm Winry Rockbelle, nice to meet you! " Winry said holding out her hand. The boy blushed and thought, 'She's really cute...Who would have thought...'

"My name is Edward Elric, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Edward said proudly while shaking hands with Winry.

"Never heard of ya..." Winry said slowly. Ed fell on his face.

"Never, not ever, it doesn't even sound familiar?" Ed groaned standing up.

"Nope..." Winry slowly said.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me when you first got here?" Winry asked to change the subject.

"Eh? Well, I wanted to ask if you know of somewhere I can stay for a few days, do you know anyone who wouldn't mind letting me stay with them?" Ed asked.

"Sure, here! You can stay here for awhile! " Winry said winking.

'Why does she have to be so damn cute...I don't know how this is going to work out with her here...' Ed thought blushing.

"Well? What do you say?"

"...Okay, thank you very much " Ed said smiling broadly.

'Ooh...he's so cute and handsome...' Winry thought blushing. "Ahem! Uh, I'll go make the guest room!" she said allowing Ed in.

"No, it's not necessary...I could sleep on the couch..." Ed said.

"Actually, that couch is very uncomfortable, you'd feel like you have a rock under your head," Winry said.

"Then why don't you get a new one?"

"Because it...brings back memories...of when my parents were alive..." Winry sighed looking down.

"Ooh...I'm sorry..." Ed said looking away, "My Mom's gone, and I don't know where my Dad is, and my brother is on a train far away, so I know how it kinda feels..."

"No, you don't...both of my parents are dead and I never had a sibling, so it's nothing like your situation!" Winry said, her shoulders shaking and her voice sounded a little hoarse.

'She's crying! What should I do!' Ed thought frantically, then he turned her around so she faced him and he wiped her eyes, "Don't cry, I'm sorry..."

'He's so...sweet and caring...I think I might be falling in love/ ' Winry thought, then she said, "Thanks, Ed, I'll be fine ; " with one last tear dripping from her eye and then she smiled broadly.

'Damnit, she's too damn cute...' Ed thought blushing, then he said, "I'll sleep anywhere you want, don't go messing around getting the guest room ready just for me."

"Really?" Winry asked.

"Sure! " Ed replied.

"Well, alright then!" Winry said opening the back door and pushing him out, "Sleep on the porch! Good Night! " and she closed the door.

"HEY!" Ed yelled pounding on the door.

"GOOD NIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Winry called from her upstairs window.

'I shoulda known never to trust a cute girl, never never NEVER!' Ed thought and he laid down on the porch and went to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

Ha ha ha, What does everyone think? Please tell me! XDDD Chapter 2 will be coming up soon! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**ALCHEMIST MEETS MECHANIC**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA (BUT IT WILL BE MINE MWAHAHAHHA! COUGH) AND I DON'T OWN NAOMI, SHE IS MY FRIEND'S ORIGINAL CHARACTER, SHE ASKED ME TO PUT HER IN THIS STORY, SO HERE IT IS, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! THIS CHAPTER WAS DONE BY ME, TAUNATHETUNDRAWOLF, AND ILLUSION-ALCHEMIST (AKA THE OWNER OF NAOMI)**

"Awwww..." Winry said looking down from her window at Edward who was sleeping soundly on the porch, "He's sooooooo cyute!" Winry changed into her day clothes, started the tea, and went onto the porch.

"Edward, time to wake up," Winry said. Ed just snored loudly in response. "Grr..." Winry growled with an anger mark popping up on her head. She started poking his face. "Edward, wake up!"

"Guuuuuuhhhhh snore" was Ed's response.

"Edward, I said wake up!" Winry hissed poking his face again.

"...snore..."

"EDWARD ELRIC OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR WHOEVER YOU ARE WAKE UP!" Winry yelled poking his face rapidly. Ed began to slightly stir, then he started to wake up.

'Man, once he's out, he's out!' Winry thought. Ed sat up, yawned, and looked up, and he noticed he and Winry were face to face. Both of them started blushing and they pulled away from each other.

"Good morning, Ed!" Winry said blushing.

"G'morning, Winry!" Ed said, he was also blushing.

"Ed, I'll go make breakfast, why don't you go for a walk or something?" Winry said smiling.

"O-okay..." Ed said blushing.

Ed walked around the town, everything was neat and clean, the air smelled of cherry trees, the petals from the cherry trees were

floating and falling everywhere.

"It's so pretty here," Ed sighed smiling, he looked up and wasn't looking where he was going.

"OOF!" two voices cried.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, sir!" a girl said, she had two automail hands.

"No no no, it's my fault!" Ed said getting up.

"My name is Naomi! What's yours

"I'm Edward Elric, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Ed said proudly shaking Naomi's hand.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you! You're the fifteen-year old kid with an automail arm and leg! You're the one they say can perform miracles!"

"Well, I don't mean to brag or anything, but..." Ed said proudly when Naomi cut him off by saying, "And you're the one they say is so short!"

"WHO DID YOU SAY IS SO SMALL YOU JUST WANNA EAT HIM?" Ed yelled.

"Chill! I was just sayin' what I heard, I don't think you're small," Naomi said smiling, and then she thought, 'Well, actually I do, but his cuteness makes up for it.'

Ed took a deep breath and said, "Well, see you later Naomi!" while walking away.

"Hey wait! Can I come along with you?" Naomi asked running after him.

"Well, I'm going to get some breakfast..." Ed said walking further.

"I'll come! I'm starved!" Naomi said catching up with Ed.

"Well, I'm staying with someone and I don't know if enough food was made for three...but heck, why not?" Ed said taking Naomi's hand and running, "I'M STARVING LETS GO!"

'Aww, he's so cute! I think I could be falling in love!' Naomi thought.

"Welcome back, Edward!" Winry said, she had just finished setting the table. Then she saw Naomi. "Edward, who is she?" Winry asked with a little bit of jealousy in her voice.

"I'm Naomi! And I'm starving!" Naomi said sitting at the table.

"Well Ed, that was nice of you to ask your girlfriend over!" Winry said angrily.

"She asked to come, I didn't ask her! And she's not my girlfriend!" Ed protested.

"But I am, 'cuz I'm a girl, and I'm his friend, girlfriend! You're his girlfriend, too! 'Cuz you're a girl and you're his friend! Get it?" Naomi asked taking a big helping of flapjacks dripping in syrup and butter.

"...You do have a point there...but Edward, you could have called me and I could have made more food, there isn't enough for all three of us!" Winry pointed out as Naomi ate a few slabs of bacon.

"I was too hungry to wait! She said she was starving, too!" Ed replied as Naomi helped herself to some sausage

"Oh come on, Ed! Use that cute little head of yours once in awhile!" Winry cried as Naomi had some eggs, I think there would have been enough for them if they had been paying attention!

"My cute little head! What's with that!" Ed cried blushing like mad as Naomi drank some tea.

"Eh! I mean, use that brain of yours once in awhile. that's it, use your brain!" Winry cried trying to cover it up as Naomi had the last flapjack.

"I'm done!" Naomi said pushing her plate back. Ed and Winry looked, there was nothing left on the table, all the plates were empty! "Thanks for the great breakfast, Winry, it was a pleasure meeting you!" she said smiling as she put her plate in the sink.

"..." was Ed's and Winry's reply.

"I'm going outside for awhile, see ya later!" Naomi said walking out the door.

"Edward...I so hate you..." Winry said slowly.

"Well fine, **I** hate **YOU!**" Ed snapped.

"I HATE YOU MORE!" Winry yelled back.

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"WELL FINE, WHO WANTS YOUR CRUMMY OLD BREAKFAST ANYWAY?"

"NAOMI DID, APPARENTLY! NOW I HAVE TO GO TO THE STORE! BETTER YET, **YOU** GO TO THE STORE, HERE'S THE LIST OF THINGS I NEED THE MOST, GO BUY THEM NOW!" Winry yelled handing Ed a list and shoving him out the door.

"HEY!" Ed yelled pounding the door.

"Ed, is something wrong?" Naomi asked, she had been playing fetch with Den.

"ARGH THAT WINRY! SHE DRIVES ME MAD!" Ed yelled stamping his foot on the ground.

"Well, that's one of the early signs of love!" Naomi said.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Ed yelled blushing.

"Ha ha, you're bluuuuuuushing you're bluuuuuuuuuushing! It's obvious, don't try to deny it!" Naomi teased, then thought, 'I hate to say it, but it's true. I can still try to win him over, though, heh heh heh...'

"...Well, I have to get stuff on "the master's" list, so talk to you later, Naomi," Ed said walking away.

"Heh heh heh, if I can't win him over, I'll at least help him to be happy, that's what love is about!" Naomi said, "Even if it means I have to help him discover his feelings for Winry, I'll do whatever I can to make him happy. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try to break 'em up, first!"

"That Winry, she's always bossing me around!" Ed grumbled. Then he thought about the previous night and early that morning, how Winry had been nice to him (not counting the part where she made him sleep on the porch, the other stuff). "...But I still like her, I can't help but feel...that I'm falling in love..." Ed said blushing and then he began to smile...and then he fell over a rock and smashed his face into the ground. "...Ow..."

THE END OF CHAPTER TWO, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND CHAPTER THREE WILL BE COMING SOON! XDDD


End file.
